Everyone's Safe
by DFM
Summary: Beckett takes Castle home after the events of 3XK.


**Title: **Everyone's Safe

**Characters:** Rick Castle & Kate Beckett

**Rating:** PG-13 (I think there's one bad word, but to be safe...)

**Summary:** Beckett takes Castle home after the events of 3XK.

**Disclaimer:** If it looks or sounds like something from Castle, I don't own it.

**Spoilers:** 3XK

**A/N:** Tired of _3XK_ fics yet? Too bad! Here's another one...

* * *

"Come on, Castle," Beckett gently squeezed his hand, which was still covering hers, "I promised your mom I'd see you home."

It was a sign of how shaken up he was that he didn't so much as comment, just nodded and stood, following her to her car. A few officers looked like they wanted to approach, but Beckett shook her head at them before Castle could even notice.

They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I keep going over it," Castle said, breaking the heavy silence. "I keep trying to think of what signs I missed, but... I can't think of any. The bastard didn't tip his hand once."

"No," Beckett agreed, having relived the past few days in her own mind as well, "he didn't."

"How are we going to find him?"

She wished that she had an answer for him... "I could always dye my hair blonde."

She'd meant it as a joke, but the way his eyes snapped to her, anger and fear flashing in them, she knew he hadn't taken it as one.

"If you so much as show up with a blonde _streak_ in your hair, I swear I will drag you to the nearest beauty parlor and have them dye it _purple._"

"Castle, I'm not really going to - "

"See that you don't! Do you have any idea what that would - "

But Beckett wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes had widened and she whispered, "Oh. My. God." Beckett frantically looked around their surroundings.

"What are you - "

She quickly pulled in front of a _Walgreens_, barely taking the time to tell Castle to wait in the car before running inside.

Not surprisingly, he followed her.

"Beckett, if you had to do a tampon run, you could have... What the fuck?" The anger was back in his voice as she stopped in the hair dye aisle.

"Shut up, Castle."

When she reached for a dark brown shade, his expression turned confused. "Uh, Beckett... I hate to bring this up, but you're already a brunette..."

"It's not for me," was all she said, grabbing a second box.

"Then what - "

"Call Gina." They were just two words, but he immediately paled. "Have her meet us at your loft. I'm going to call Ryan and have him bring Jenny over."

"You don't really think..."

"We already know he holds a grudge! You and Ryan are the most likely targets and you both have blonde girlfriends... We can't just assume..."

Castle stepped closer to her, his hands coming up to rest on her shoulders, turning her towards him. "Beckett, take a deep breath." He waited for her to do so. "You're right. We can't take the chance, but Tyson is on the run right now; he's not going after anyone tonight. We'll get the dye, but we don't have to panic anyone until tomorrow morning."

"I'm calling the captain and asking for uniforms to watch both Gina and Jenny's place."

His smile was almost affectionate when he said, "Of course." He took the dye from her hands. "I'll get this. You call the Captain."

Half an hour later, they finally made it back to Castle's loft. The panic both had been trying not to feel had lessened slightly after she'd talked to Montgomery and he'd agreed to the stakeout.

"You can stay here tonight," Castle offered, "since you'll be coming back over early anyway."

He wasn't surprised, though, when she shook her head. "No, Martha and Alexis are going to need some alone time with you."

Castle looked towards his building, but made no move to actually get out of the car.

"Go on," she whispered, "and don't forget to tell your mother you love her."

Castle smiled wryly, leaning over and brushing a kiss across her cheek. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"You're welcome. Try not to make a habit of it, though."

"You know me, no promises."

She chucked softly as he exited the car and watched until he disappeared inside the building. Even after he was gone, though, she continued to sit there, not able to will herself to move.

She didn't know how long she sat there before her cellphone rang.

_"I thought you wanted to go home."_

"I - "

_"I'm inside, and the doors are locked. Everyone is safe for the night, Beckett."_

Beckett's eyes slipped closed and she tried to convince herself of that fact. "Yeah... Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Castle."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N 2: **Okay, I haven't had time in the past week to read everyone's take on the ep, so I have no idea if you guys came to the same conclusion I did... Gina and/or Jenny is screwed when 3XK comes back...

I do actually have a shippier fic in mind for this episode, but NaNoWriMo (plus general November craziness) has begun so who knows if that'll ever get written :P


End file.
